


Late Night Idea's

by Noah1555



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, No actual smut but lead up, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah1555/pseuds/Noah1555
Summary: Both feel they are ready to take the next step but are uncertain how the other will react.





	Late Night Idea's

**Author's Note:**

> First off I am so sorry this is probably terrible and the first time I've wrote anything smutish before.  
> But I really hope you enjoy

Bart had always been fond of teasing and the way that sertan words could make Eduardos cool demeanor crack, for even just a second.

The pair had been together for just over six months and everything was going amazingly.  
Except for one thing.  
They has yet to take things farther sexually, nothing more had happend between them aside from steamy makeouts and late night ideas. But ideas ended up being all they where.  
Both of them craved each others touch and to finally take that next step, yet both where to scared to take it due to uncertainty on how the other would react.

Yet tonight shortly after retreating back into Bart and Eduardos shared room at the hub, Bart had appeared to gain a bust of confidence towards the subject.  
It had started of with harmless flirts, nothing out of the ordinary, and slowly his voice got lower as he got closer to Eduardo, his words growing increasingly dirtier, sending a jolt down to Eduardo's lower half.  
Within moments Bart had one hand resting on Ed's chest trasing patterns onto it as he whispered Undiscribly sinful ideas into his ear. His warm breath sent chills down his spine as goosebumps formed across his skin.

Ed bit his lip attempting to keep a calm demeanor.  
That was until Bart had nipped at his ear ruffly sucking on the end of his lob. 

Eduardo felt I shiver run down his spin making it's way and settling in his lower abdomen, causing a tightness to form against his jeans.  
Then within seconds Bart has been shoved ruffly to the wall behind him, causing him to let of a surprised grunt.

Ed's eyes shit open with concern.  
"Lo siento mi amor! Did I hurt you?"  
Bart looked confused for a minute before letting out a small chuckle.  
"You worry to much, I'm fine! Just surprised me is all...but if you want to make it up to me, I have a few ideas"

Though uncertainties flooded through Eduardos mind, he attempted to get out of his own head and to enjoy himself and see where the night would take things.  
"Care to share?" Eduardo raised an eyebrow questioningly knowing very well what Bart wanted but making him work for the answer he wanted.

Bart groaned frowing his eyebrows together and resting his head in the crook of Ed's neck.  
"You know exactly what I want" Bart mumbled into his neck.  
Eduardo let out a hum in response tracing his fingers teasingly down barts sides  
"I'm not sure what you mean?" He responded as innocently as possible, knowing it would only frustrate Bart further.  
"How about you be more specific for me?"  
At this point Bart could practically feel his smirk as he toyed with him.

Neither knew how to proceed and both to nervous to say anything more, continued to rest there for several moments.  
Eventually Bart leaned back slightly, meeting Ed's eyes he sighed and smiled.  
Though they where both nervious but neither felt uncomfortable, it was impossible to feel uncomfortable when the person they loved the most was staring at them with a look of pure indescribable love.

The next part happened naturally like so many times before.  
No one was certain of who leaned in first and nor did it matter, all they cared about was there mouths that moving in sync.  
Starting off slow and passionate it soon grew ruffer and more sensual as there toungs met and danced ruffly in each other mouths.

Not long after Bart had his legs curled tightly around Eduardo's waist as he was pushed tightly against the wall.

"You still haven't told me what you want, Bart" Ed said slowly voiced filled with lust, purples dilated as the conners of his mouth raised.  
Bart chewed at the corner of his mouth as his eyes darted around the room, finally he let out a sigh as he tightened his arms around Eduardo neck.  
"You" Bart finally mumbled out  
"I want you, please Ed"

So tempted to make him work farther for it she decided to give him a break as their mouths met once more. The kiss was slow and deep has Eduardo carried Bart over to there bed on the opposite side of the room.  
He gently laid him on his back climbing on top of him lips still locked.

The only light in the darkened room was a small lamp on the side of the bed.  
Time was still as they laid their holding each other not focusing on anything but each other.

Bart was sucking roughly on Eduardo's bottom lip as he moaned into the kiss.  
Ed had worked his way off of Bart lips and slowly down to his neck. Not realizing the sensitivity of the area he sucked roughly causing Bart to buck upwards.

This had caught both of them off guard as Eduardo breathed in sharply letting out a deep grown. Instantly both of them had stopped everything they were doing attempting to catch their breath and assess the situation.  
Bart seems ready for more but Eduardo was uncertain, the most important thing to him was that start was 100% ready and comfortable with what they were doing.

But he was quickly dragged out of his thoughts as Barts hand went down to the tight fabric squeezing it slightly while rolling his palm, this caused Ed's back to Arch forcing him to put more pressure down on Barts shoulders.  
Ed grinded slowly into Barts touch, breath shaky as he let out a strained moan

"A-are you sure your okay with this Bart? If you want to stop I under-"  
He was cut off by Barts lips once again pressing against his own, this time it was a slow and he could feel Bart smiling gingerly.  
As they pulled away as he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb smiling wildly.  
"Te amo"  
Eduardo couldn't help but smile widely at that let him know to Gentle chuckle as he gave Bart a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you too"  
Gently they press their foreheads together taking in a breath of each other.  
"I'm ready"  
Bart said without any hesitation.  
"Good, because I am too"


End file.
